


Just say when

by bluebells



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: First Time, Five Acts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tyler is a virgin and Reid is not a complete jerk like he's expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say when

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydracky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babydracky).



Sex is supposed to be hot, messy, and loud; Tyler knows these things – in theory.

He wonders how many virgins flush with embarrassment, instead of excitement, the first time they stand bare in front of someone. It's the knowledge of what he's about to attempt that heats his face, but Reid pulls him close with hands on either side of his ribcage. 

Reid's palms are clammy, his smile falters, and he ducks his head when Tyler meets his eyes. Tyler is too anxious to tell if he feels better or worse with the knowledge that Reid is just as nervous.

Sex is supposed to be messy, but Reid drops every article of clothing in almost neat piles at their feet. Tyler shivers in the cool air of Reid's bedroom. The silence roars in his ears, punctured by his own deep, nervous breaths. 

The mattress comes up behind his knees and he crawls backwards towards the headboard. Reid follows him down to the pillows. Tyler feels himself trembling as Reid's mouth finds his, hovering above him just as naked, and the first time his knee brushes Tyler's thigh, Tyler jerks in shock.

Reid pulls back from his mouth with a soft, wet sound. “All right?”

Tyler nods quickly. “I'm good.”

Tyler fails to hold his gaze, but he can't look down either because that's also too much. In the end, he doesn't know where to turn his head. He thought this was supposed to be easy and he'd get swept up in the heat of the moment.

“I want you,” Tyler says, so softly that the words barely leave his mouth. 

It's not a question of wanting. He's wanted to be by Reid's side from the moment Reid stole his shovel and pail when they were five, he liked the warm protection of Reid's shadow, but it wasn't until Reid started looking at girls that Tyler realised just how much more he wanted. It took them so long.

Tyler wants him so badly that he's shaking.

Wanting isn't the problem.

Reid's mouth curves into an amused smirk, he kisses Tyler's mouth open, and Tyler's mind resumes its scramble. Nobody talks about how much coordination it takes to kiss back, to figure out what to do with his hands, while wondering if he's doing okay and if Reid will remember him for the right reasons after this. He wonders if Reid is comparing him to all those girls before him. 

The world _doesn't_ fall away, and those reputed instincts for this act don't kick in. His own breathing roars in his ears, inhaling sharply through his nose, but there's no other way to get air when Reid refuses to release his mouth. Is he too loud? 

Reid pulls away with a disappointed sigh. Tyler's heart almost beats out of his chest.

“What's wrong?”

Reid slumps onto his back beside him on the bed. He blinks at Tyler in question. “You're not really into this, are you?”

Oh god, he's doing this wrong, wrong, wrong, and Reid will never look at him the same way –

“Hey,” Reid hushes, leans in and nuzzles a kiss against his mouth. “Don't have to panic. I just don't want you to panic when you're....” Reid shrugs and stares at Tyler's chest, squeezing Tyler's side. His palms are no longer clammy. “You shouldn't rush your first time. I don't want you to make the mistake I did.”

Tyler blinks at him in surprise. It's rare for Reid to wear self-deprecation. “You admitting you made a mistake?”

Reid groans and rolls his eyes. Suddenly Tyler is looking not at the first guy he was ever going to sleep with, but his best friend who knows him better than anyone, who knows how much Tyler loves it when Reid snuggles against his side and hugs him tight.

Tyler holds onto the arm that wraps over his chest, shuddering out a breath of relief when Reid kisses his forehead.

“The first is almost never awesome, but it shouldn't be awful,” Reid insists.

Tyler shrugs non-committally. “Yeah.”

“Want you to want this as much as I do.” And that sends a shiver through Tyler. “When it's your first time, and you're ready....” Reid lowers his mouth to Tyler's shoulder. “I can wait for that.”

Tyler clings to the arms Reid wraps around him. He's so grateful that he's almost embarrassed all over again. “You're not mad?”

The snort of a laugh huffs against his collarbone. “At you, baby boy? You're worth the wait.”

Tyler is definitely blushing. He feels like such a girl and he doesn't care; that's all he ever wanted to hear.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” he asks. 

“Yeah.” Reid's voice is soft with his smile, and he tucks against Tyler's side, a warm and snug comfort.

Tyler almost tells Reid that he was worth the wait, too, that Tyler's been waiting for almost as long as he's known how to walk. But there's a time and way for everything, even that admission. 

Tyler is patient.

He'll tell Reid; one day. Maybe he'll tell him everything.


End file.
